


Sunblock Lotion and the Motion of the Ocean

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Lancaster lotion play at the beach





	Sunblock Lotion and the Motion of the Ocean

Jaune stared at the large globs of sun block in his hands, nearly panicking and unsure what to do. He looked around when he felt the eyes of everybody judging him but there was no one else on the beach other than himself and Ruby laying on a towel in front of him with her back exposed. The modest two-piece red bikini, of which her frame while not endowed to the likes of her sister or Pyrrha, was filled up and stretched in the right places, while showing off her curves to the world. "Uh, Jaune? You ok over there?" Ruby asked and tried to peer over her should back at the blond teen.

"Y-yeah! Swell! Totally alright over here. Got the lotion all ready to go!" He gulped and rattled off whatever first came to his mind while scooching closer to the girl before she could see a whole bottle's worth of lotion in his up turned hands. At first, he tried to measure out the perfect amount that would be needed for Ruby's back, shoulders and neck, but found the goopy nature of the lotion was too much as it started to lose form and leak through his fingers.

He cringed and wiped a handful onto his own torso in the spur of the moment while droplets of lotion fell on Ruby's thighs, very shapely bottom and lower back. She giggled from the feeling and let out what Jaune imagined was a purr but disregarded the possibility as he applied a layer of lotion onto the middle of Ruby's toned back.

"Mmmm, I feel safe from sunburn already!" Ruby giggled again and playfully wiggled her ass just as Jaune reached down to smooth out and rub the excess lotion toward her still-dry shoulders and nape. "Whoa there, Jaune, one step at a time, ok?"

"Y-...wow...ok..." Jaune exhaled but failed to slow the pace of his heart rate when he tried his best to give some space between his crotch and Ruby's adorable bum while still being able to reach and apply creamy lotion over her pale arms and obliques. He glanced up to witness a Cheshire grin grow on the girl's face as his hands, toughened from regular sword training, glided against the sides of her breasts. 

"S-sorry..." he mumbled, which only seemed to make Ruby's mischievous smirk turn a tad more predatory.

Jaune quickly smoothed out what was left of the lotion he applied to an even layer, which begged the question of what he'd do with the glob that remained on his own body.

To this problem Ruby had a solution.

She wordlessly rolled over onto her back, keeping her arm draped over her breasts and took deep pleasure to note where Jaune's eyes roamed. "You naughty boy~" she teased with a toothy grin, earning a deep flush to appear on the young man's face.

The lotion on his body had since begun to melt down to the waist of his swim trunks, leaving a shiny, goopy trail that Ruby could only imagine as one thing in particular. The Huntress licked her lips while scanning the embarrassed Hunstman before her, admiring the tone of his physique that had only developed further since he started undergoing training with Pyrrha. She beckoned him toward her with her free hand and quickly reached around the back of his neck to pull Jaune on top of her.

The moment Jaune was past the point of no return, Ruby withdrew her arm from her chest, letting him a quick glance of her pert breasts and light pink nipples. The lotion splattered and squished between their bodies with a loud farting noise, something that Ruby couldn't resist laughing over

"Are you serious, Ruby?" Jaune turned his head, the tip of his nose touching hers, as Ruby snickered and wriggled in laughter under him.

Ruby clutched her arms around Jaune's body as her delightful peals of laughter swam into his ears. He reluctantly smiled from how adorable she was acting and let out a chuckle of his own. Within moments he was overcome by gravity and he pressed his lips against hers. Her laughing stopped. Her clear silver eyes locked with his blue ones and she returned the favor.

He propped some of his weight onto his forearms, as much as he could with her arms still wrapped around him, and he found himself bringing her into an embrace by sliding his arms under her; one through the gap of her arched back and the other to cradle her head, combing his fingers through her silky hair.

He peppered her with a few more kisses, a machine gun blast not only on her lips but her chin, the dimples at the corner of her grinning mouth, her nose, upwards toward her forehead. Ruby in turn targeted his exposed neck and fired back not only with light pecks but nibbles and sporadic raking motions with her jaw

Ruby's hands went up and down Jaune's muscled back as her kisses made their way back to Jaune's lips. He met her kiss for kiss, savoring the light and fluffy feeling as the lotion pressed between them had largely been forgotten. They took turns, pressing lips to the other. At some point they synchronized and managed to plant kisses to each other at the same time. They exhaled with subdued laughs when they realized it, not needing any words.

They experimented with eyes closed. Then half lidded, and finally silently staring at the other, feeling their hearts race in different ways

Jaune was the first one to push things forward, parting his lips to lightly lick her plump, delicate lips. Taking cues from her own assault on him, he let his hands roam the sticky-oily area between the both of them, eliciting a small gasp from her which he took full advantage of by pressing his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Ruby moaned and accepting his tongue, swirling her own against his muscle while feeling his calloused hands spread the sunblock around her stomach and the under portions of her increasingly sensitive breasts.

Ruby felt like she was losing a battle as Jaune aggressively explored her mouth with his tongue and his hands made her body their playground. She couldn't help but get competitive, so she moved her hands to his front and began to blindly spread lotion over his stomach and broad chest. Ruby smile and momentarily caught his tongue between her teeth as she did his nipples between her index fingers and thumbs.

He took more damage than he was ever willing to admitted, letting a moan escape and making him freeze in surprise. Ruby pressed on the attack, feeling a fair bit of lotion on her hands to invade inside his trunks.

She snickered and had to wiggle herself along the towel in order to reach and she made sure to rub her breasts from side to side against his chest as she did so.

Jaune could only sharply inhale when he felt her lotion-covered hands grasp his already-erect member and sighed as she slathered and began stroking him. His butt raised up to allow better access and his head reached down to touch hers. It was a bit awkward, but with some effort he afforded a moment to plant kisses on her temple and a stray kiss on her eyebrow, making her giggle but not stop her milking onslaught.

"R-ruby..." Jaune panted, making her feel secure in her victory.

"Tell me when," she cooed, continuing to jerk his cock inside his trunks. She reached her feet against his crotch as well for good measure, pressing and massaging his groin with the balls of her feet. "Tell. Me. When~"

He let out a slow exhale and held back as best he could, shaking his head. Ruby pouted and cocked her head upwards to snipe him with little kisses wherever she could reach him. "Jaune~" she hummed, increasing her pace. A kiss on his cheek. "Jaune~" A kiss on his temple. She reached stretched her neck as far as she comfortably could to whisper into his ear, "*I want you to pump me till I'm full, daddy~" Jaune gasped and shuddered from all of the stimulation assaulting him at once, to include his imagination going wild at that moment. Every time her palms and fingers coursed over his head and the underside of the tip; he felt his control be chipped away. Ruby saw how close he was and decided this was her best moment to strike. She changed tactics and unbuttoned the front of his trunks with one hand while continuing to stroke him with the other. Then she had her heels hook him closer from behind his hips until his now-exposed cock was pressing against her crotch.

"Aw...shit..."Jaune started to grind his dick against her covered crotch while still being stroked off. "Fuck...un...fair..."

"I know~" Ruby declared and moaned when he shot hot spurts of cum onto her swimsuit bottoms.

As he tried to catch his breath in a semi-kneeling position before her, Ruby scooped up the freshly expelled load in her hands and spread it over her sweat-covered stomach and breasts, keeping in eye contact the entire time. "Mmmm, that's quite the thick lotion you've given me, Mr.Arc~" she moaned and licked what remained from her palms. Jaune could only gulp and stare in wide-eyed wonder at the seductive Huntress before him, unsure what to do. Ruby cocked her head in feigned confusion. "Uh, Jaune? You ok over there?"


End file.
